Protection
by fizzingweaselbee
Summary: It all started with the colour green.
1. Chapter 1

"Granger." His grip was tight on Hermione's upper arm, and she started to regret the short sleeves.

"Yes, Malfoy?" He roughly pulled her to a corner of the hall.

Draco spoke quietly and hurriedly. "Why are you wearing green?" Hermione burst out laughing in surprise.

"I'm sorry. I thought it was actually something serious." She choked out between giggles.

Malfoy seemed unaffected by her laughter. "My friends have just asked why we match so well. They seem to think we are… _together_." His nose wrinkled on the last word, and Hermione finally calmed down.

"Well, you dragging me off into a dark corner and making me laugh probably won't help with that," she pointed out, glancing over at the group – they were dressed mostly in varying shades of green. _Slytherins_, she thought with a roll her eyes.

Malfoy released his grip on her arm, as if he realised that he was still touching her. "They know what I'm asking. They want to know; so do I." She looked down at her arm - red marks stood out against her skin. _Great_, she sighed.

"Because I like the colour green. And we're not required to wear house colours." She folded her arms in response to his huff of annoyance.

"Fine," he spat out, and stormed off, leaving her alone in the corner of the hall.

Hermione felt his eyes on her for what seemed like the majority of the night – she didn't understand why she could feel his gaze there, like a light pressure between her shoulder blades, but she didn't like it. She refused to rise to his bait and look back.

"You alright? You look a bit distracted?" Neville asked during their dance, after she stepped on his foot for the second time.

"Sorry, I'm only an average dancer at the best of times." She avoided his question skilfully enough that he didn't notice, and their dance finished with his feet mostly still intact.

* * *

"Hey, Granger." Hermione gritted her teeth as Pansy's voice echoed through the corridor. _All I want is to use the loo. _She turned round slowly to see Pansy, surprisingly, alone.

"Yes, Parkinson?" Hermione replied impatiently.

Pansy stopped about a meter away from her, hands on her hips, her tight emerald dress pulled tighter over her chest at the movement. "What do you think you're doing?"

Lack of sleep and general annoyance had shortened Hermione's temper somewhat. "Right now, talking to someone while I really need the loo," she snapped

"What's with the dress, Granger? Developing secret feelings for Draco?" Pansy jeered.

"You Slytherins put far too much stock on appearance. It. Is. Just. A. Dress." Hermione spoke slowly, as if to a child. "And you're an idiot. So go back to the party and whine to someone else." Hermione turned on her heel and stormed off. After a few seconds she felt a ripple along her back, but when she turned there was nothing.

* * *

She only found out what that ripple was a week later.

"I am perfectly capable on handling patrol **myself**, Malfoy." Hermione stormed up the Astronomy Tower staircase, an infuriated Malfoy following her.

"Really? Because you'd be in hospital wing right now if I hadn't saved your stupid arse," Malfoy replied as they reached the top and found no couples.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his dramatics. "Oh, please, because being Stunned is that detrimental to my health."

"I meant after the ball, with Pansy," Malfoy clarified, and he smirked as the colour drained from Hermione's cheeks.

"Nothing happened?" She thought back; nothing out of the ordinary.

"Yeah, because of the shield charm I cast. You felt it, you turned round." Malfoy was openly baiting her now, the light in his eyes of triumph rather than anger. Hermione stared at him for a moment, speechless, before a thought came to her.

"Well, why'd you bother? Would've thought you'd love to see me out of action for a while." She pushed past him to walk back down the stars, knowing he'd follow.

"Because I didn't want Pansy in trouble."

"Ah yes, _darling_ Pansy," Hermione muttered.

"Jealous, Granger?" He was walking beside her now, the light from the torches flickering over his smirk.

"You wish." The finished the patrol in silence, but she could feel her unease, and his smugness seething between them.

* * *

"You're turning your back on a Slytherin again, Granger? Really?" Draco shouted after her as she stormed off.

"I will get in trouble; I don't need you fishing me out of it all the time." She spun round and yelled back, spitting hair out of her mouth.

"I don't fancy looking after you either, but I've got to. Awfully sorry." Malfoy stopped mid stride as he realised what he'd said.

Hermione crossed her arms, challenging. "What, have you been charged with my protection?"

"Trust me, I didn't want it. McGonagall's weird."

"Weirder than Dumbledore?" Hermione bit down on her tongue – that had sounded far too teasing.

"Yes." Malfoy had noticed the change of tone too, but his had become more hostile in response. "So if you'd be a dear and not get into any trouble on the way back to your dorm."

"I'll do my best." She let sarcasm drip off of each syllable.

"This doesn't make us friends," Malfoy shouted after her, which she acknowledged with a wave of her hand before she disappeared around the corner, leaving Malfoy more confused than he had been.


	2. Author Message

**AN:**

Just a quick note to say that I'll be turning this into a multi-chapter fic, just cause I like the idea so much, as unoriginal as it is.

I might not update very regularly, but I'll try to keep writing for it.

~ Nikki


	3. Chapter 2

"Granger…"

"Will you stop following me!" Hermione hissed, and Malfoy frowned.

"I have to…" He started, confused.

Hermione interrupted him again. "When I'm having spells fired at me, nothing else. I don't even want that."

"Right, sure, sorry I bothered." Malfoy raked a hand through his hair before turning on his heel and striding away, flinching a little when a sob echoed through the corridor. He didn't know why he cared so damn much, but what had started off as a few shielding spells and more than a few arguments was turning into a hell of a hassle, especially from Slytherins.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Mr Malfoy, but I can't transfer you to another student. I didn't make the choice; the Ministry did. Be grateful they were so lenient." McGonagall looked back down at her paperwork, a clear sign of dismissal.

"She'll be fine on her own, she said so herself. She hates me doing this." Malfoy blurted out, willing to say anything to get himself someone – anyone – different.

McGonagall sighed and looked up, her eyes piercing. "Hermione is prone to emotional outbursts, as I'm sure you've noticed. She is proficient, very much so, with her wand. But she is also far more likely to let her guard drop when she's upset, or angry, or annoyed. That's why you're there." She held up her hand when Malfoy opened his mouth to respond. "That will be the end of it, Mr Malfoy."

He walked quickly down the corridor, the tracking spell he'd placed on Granger leading him, unsurprisingly, to the library. He dropped his bag next to a seat at an empty table, and pulled out the book on the top – Potions. He flicked it open to the page he needed and began to read, glancing up every other page to check that she was okay.

She didn't look okay, though. Her eyes were red-ringed, and her hair was more of a mess than usual. She looked like she had lost weight since the beginning of the year, and she swore loudly as she snapped her third quill.

Without thinking, Malfoy stood and packed his things, walking over to Granger's table.

"You're coming with me, and we're getting you something to eat," he whispered, ignoring her incensed look.

"You're not my babysitter. Piss off, or the Slytherins will wonder if we're wearing matching green underwear." Malfoy smirked briefly at the picture that brought up, but squashed it.

He waved his wand to pack her things, and she glared at him as he grabbed her arm, pulling her forcefully from the room. "I'm charged with your physical wellbeing, and I don't fancy being thrown into Azkaban just because you're sad and you won't eat. I don't want anything to do with the emotional bit, but I can force feed you." He returned her glare, and they stood for thirty seconds or so just staring at each other.

She gave first. "Fine, I'll eat with you. But we're not talking, and it won't happen again."

"It won't happen again if I see you eating in the Hall at meals," Malfoy countered, and Hermione scowled.

"Whatever."

* * *

Hermione was true to her word; she didn't speak to him as she ate the soup the elves had made, and Malfoy shifted awkwardly in his seat, clearly regretting this decision.

"You can go now, you know I'm eating." Hermione reminded him without looking up.

Malfoy shrugged, uncomfortable. "Actually, I'm avoiding a few people, so you'll probably leave before I do." Hermione's curiosity was peaked, and she gestured for him to go on. "Pansy's pissed off with me for something or other, and the guys aren't too happy with me either."

"Why, did you tell her not to call you Draky?" Hermione grinned at his frown, glad she wasn't the only unhappy one in the room.

"Something like that," he replied darkly. "Have fun eating your soup." She watched him poke around on the back wall of the kitchen before calling an elf, who tapped the correct brick. Hermione's mouth fell open when Malfoy thanked the elf, disappearing into the passage which must lead to the dungeons.

* * *

"Go fuck yourself." Hermione shouted, slashing her wand at the three Ravenclaw sixth years who thought they could get something out of her. She turned and ran, and Malfoy followed, waving his wand to get through the barrier she passed and shooting Confundus charms at the trio before taking down the barrier altogether – class was almost out.

"You can bugger off too," Hermione said as he rounded the corner and almost smashed into her. "I'm fine. Go back to class."

"I hate to break it to you, but even the Golden Girl has to go to class," Malfoy reminded her. "There's a passage near here that leads to right outside Charms."

Hermione watched him as he pushed aside the tapestry, gesturing towards the opening. "How do you know all of this? They all changed during reconstruction." Hermione asked stepping into the passageway, lighting her wand and illuminating Malfoy's face.

He made a noncommittal sound. "I have a lot of time on my hands."

"Well, see if you can spend some of that time away from me." Hermione paused at the exit. "You've got a tracking spell on me; doesn't that mean you can tell when I'm afraid?"

"I didn't want an emotional one," Malfoy replied. "I'm not a fan of being tied to anyone like that."

Hermione ignored any underlying emotions in that statement. "I'll see you whenever." She said, before leaving Malfoy in the passageway. He stood there for a second, amazed that he and Granger could have such a civil conversation, before turning left and pressing through another passageway masquerading as a wall.


	4. Chapter 3

_**AN: I know it's been a while, this is why I tend not to write multi-chapter fics, I am awful for updating. I hope this clears a few things up. ~ N**_

* * *

Weeks passed without an incident, for which both Malfoy and Hermione were grateful. Spending too much time in each other's company was beginning to seem pleasant, and neither of them wanted that.

Unfortunately for them, McGonagall had other ideas.

"You want _us_ to pair up?" Hermione asked incredulously. "I thought you said we were allowed to choose our partners. And he is possibly my last choice."

"I don't know, you could get a Slytherin who actually hates you." Malfoy reminded her. "But I agree with Granger, this is ridiculous, and it's only going to stir up what's actually been a calm few weeks."

McGonagall frowned at the two of them. "Protecting her wasn't the only point of this decision, remember that Mr Malfoy. I'll hear no more on the matter."

* * *

"What did she mean?" Hermione broke the silence they were sitting in, curiosity getting the better of her.

Malfoy didn't look up from his work, quill scratching quickly across the parchment. "What did who mean when?"

"McGonagall, when she said that protecting me wasn't the only point." Hermione paused. "Only point of what?"

Malfoy sighed, lifting his head to glare at her. "You really want to talk about this now? Because I was hoping we'd reschedule this for, I don't know, never?"

"I'm letting you follow me around, aren't I? Don't be so surprised I noticed; Disillusionment charms are hardly difficult to spot." Malfoy said nothing, returning to his work. Hermione glared at him, annoyed, before doing the same.

"It was part of the reintroduction to society." Hermione's eyes shot to Malfoy, who had leant back in his chair and was studiously looking at the ceiling. "While you were with your friends, sneaking around with Weasley, I was stuck in a cell. But people weren't happy about my short sentence, so the Ministry decided I had to do a few other things. I had to look after a Muggleborn – that's you." He gestured in Hermione's direction. "Obviously, I had to donate generous funds to the War Charity, which I would have done anyway. And they're debating whether they should make me live like a Muggle for a year." Malfoy's eyes flicked to hers. "Well, now I've bared my soul, can we get on, please?"

"Why'd you pick me?"

"You think I got to pick? The Ministry figured out the Muggleborn I disliked most, and made it so that I'd have to look out for them. Feel honoured?" Hermione hadn't heard venom in his voice in a long time, and she was almost glad it was back. This she could deal with.

"Thrilled." She bit out, and they continued to work in silence.

* * *

"Five minutes of peace, Granger, that's all I need. Can't you be around other people for a little while so it's not my responsibility?" The civility had disappeared since their conversation in the library, and Hermione almost wished people would leave her alone so she wouldn't have to interact with Malfoy.

She folded her arms. "I'm sorry that I don't share classes with my friends all of the time, it must be a terrible inconvenience for you, being called to help a mudblood so often."

Malfoy let out a harsh laugh. "Of course we're back to that. In case you hadn't noticed, Granger, I'm taking this quite seriously. I don't fancy another stint in Azkaban." He glanced around to check they were alone before sending one last glare Hermione's way, and disappearing behind a tapestry.

Hermione had to admit that, although he was still insufferable, she hadn't heard him make any reference to blood purity this year. It didn't change anything, but she couldn't deny the small comfort it gave her that people, even as far gone as Malfoy, could be forced to change.

* * *

Malfoy jogged along the passageway, ducking under a low doorway and out next to the Owlery. He didn't bother with disillusioning himself; he chose instead to stick to the shadows.

A voice he recognised floated out of the room, and he rolled his eyes.

"All I'm saying, Granger, is that you shouldn't encourage it. People aren't happy as it is." The way Pansy eyed her showed exactly who wasn't happy. "Why don't you go back to your swotting in the library? It's easier for everyone."

Hermione shifted her weight, the letter she was sending hidden behind her back. "Because maybe swotting in the library gets boring. And I'm done living in fear because of a few people who are stuck in the past."

Pansy sighed, her severe fringe fluttering out of her eyes. "Look, just try to be less obvious." Malfoy drew back further, but it proved unnecessary as Pansy strode away, looking neither left or right. He made a quick decision, following her instead of approaching Hermione.

"Hey, Pansy!" He called, littering his steps with half jogs in order to catch up with her.

Pansy rolled her eyes, slowing to let him catch up. "What?" She asked acerbically, letting out a sound of protest when he dragged her into a stairwell.

"Leave off of Granger, alright?" Malfoy said, wincing at the words.

Pansy laughed, eyeing him sceptically. "If you can't tell the difference between a threat and a veiled warning, you need to work on your guard dog talents." She left him without another word, and Malfoy stared after her for a moment before following, moving quickly through the Common Room and into his dormitory. He spent the remainder of the night staring at the ceiling, ignoring the sounds his roommates made in their sleep; wondering how he was meant to cope with the remainder of the year.

* * *

Hermione, on the other hand, stayed sitting in the Owlery long after her letter to Ron and Harry had been sent, turning Pansy's words over in her head. When light began to reappear through the windows, she stood, cleaning herself with a flick of her wand and making her way back to her dormitory. Thankful that her bed was nearest to the door, she slid into the covers without a sound, keeping her eyes tightly shut until the normal noise of morning began around her.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: I know it's been a while, I'm sorry. But here is the (possibly) penultimate chapter.**

* * *

Hermione felt a swooping sensation move over her and started to pull herself along the floor with her arms, every movement jolting her broken leg. A flurry of swearwords came out of her mouth with every breath, but the closer she got the door, the faster she moved. She knew she couldn't stand up – her leg wasn't the only injury – but she tried anyway. She made it onto her elbows before she fell with a loud thump, and her swearing was interspersed with sobs this time as she reached up and weakly banged on the door before black dots obstructed her vision and she lost consciousness.

* * *

Malfoy rounded the corner in the dungeons, his eyebrows furrowing when the stretch of dark corridor proved empty.

"Shit." He pulled out his wand, polishing it quickly – as if it could help the glitch in the tracking spell. He'd ignored it for a while, hoping Hermione could get out of her own mess, but it had only gotten stronger until Malfoy slammed his book shut, swearing under his breath as he pushed his things into his bag, breaking into a light jog the minute he left the library.

He walked the length of the corridor, but still he found nothing. At a dead end, Malfoy glared at the expanse of wall in front of him before pulling out a bit of parchment, scribbling a note on it and sending it off.

* * *

Pansy arrived ten minutes later, obviously annoyed.

"I was in the middle of something, _Draco_." She folded her arms, tapping her foot. "Go on then, you said you needed me. What for?"

Malfoy took a step towards her. "Where's Granger? No veiled warnings this time, Pansy. Because I'm being told she's here but as you can see," he gestured to the empty corridor, "she's not."

"And you thought I'd know?" Pansy scoffed. "Maybe your spell's faulty." She inspected her nails, the tapping from her foot echoing.

Malfoy took another step towards her, bending his knees so he could look her in the eye. "I know you don't give a fuck about Granger, but if she goes missing, I go to Azkaban." Pansy shifted uncomfortably, eyes flickering away from his for a second. "Pansy, please." She sighed.

"I don't know where they took her, I'm sorry," she said in a harsh whisper before turning on her heel and walking away, arms wrapped around herself.

Malfoy slammed his hand into the wall. "Fuck," he hissed, healing the knuckle quickly.

* * *

"So you claim Miss Granger's missing?" Professor McGonagall eyed him intensely. "Sit down, Mr Malfoy." Malfoy ceased his pacing to sit in the offered chair, tapping his fingers against the desk.

"Yes, but I can't find her. The spell I used led me to an empty corridor," he told her impatiently. "Look, you care about her, I care about staying out of prison. What can we do?"

McGonagall sighed. "You're quite sure she hasn't just thrown off your spell and met up with someone?" Malfoy nodded stiffly. "I'll send a message to the Aurors, they should send some help." Malfoy began to stand. "They'll want to talk to you, Mr Malfoy, you'll have to wait." Malfoy reluctantly sank back into his chair.

"Have a biscuit." His head shot up in confusion, glancing from the proffered tin to the woman sitting opposite him.

He folded his arms. "I don't need Veritaserum to tell the truth."

McGonagall sighed, shaking the tin at him. "They're ginger snaps. Have one." Malfoy took one, placing it on the desk in front of him. McGonagall muttered something under her breath, but stashed the tin away in her desk, resuming her work.

* * *

An hour passed, and the silence in the office was broken by two figures stumbling out of the fireplace.

"When we heard it was about Hermione we came as quick as we could." Harry said, cleaning his glasses quickly.

"What's he doing here?" Ron asked, nodding towards where Malfoy sat. Harry elbowed him, muttering something which must have been an explanation, as Ron nodded stiffly in Malfoy's direction.

McGonagall stood. "He had a tracking spell on her; he'll take you to where it says she is." McGonagall placed a hand on Harry's arm. "Send me a message when you find her."

* * *

The trio walked in silence, Malfoy taking them through several passageways to get to the dungeons quicker.

"Are these all new?" Harry asked in the third passageway they took, and Malfoy shrugged. Nobody broke the silence after that.

Malfoy stopped when they reached the corridor. "This is where she should be." A few students were walking by, staring at Harry as they passed, but it was obvious that Hermione wasn't there.

"Could you have fudged the spell up?" Ron asked as Harry slowly walked along the side of the corridor.

"It was working just fine until today," Malfoy replied in a clipped tone.

"What about Hermione, could she have thrown it off?" Harry called from the end of the corridor.

Malfoy shrugged. "She could have, she's talented enough. But she's gotten plenty pissed with me before now; the spell stayed."

Harry slowly made his way back down the other side of the corridor, occasionally tapping the wall. "Ron, cast Homenum Revelio." Nothing happened.

"Well, that was impressive." Malfoy stated, and Ron shot him an annoyed look.

"It shows markers of where people are, but obviously Hermione isn't concealed in the corridor," Ron snapped. Silence filled the corridor and for a few seconds, nothing happened.

Ron cocked his head, brow furrowing. "Can you hear that?" He asked.

"Hear what?" Harry jogged back towards them.

Ron put a finger to his lips, and this time they all heard it – a faint thumping noise. It was cut off abruptly, but Harry had already located the source – a patch of wall.

"Could she be in there?" He asked, looking expectantly at Malfoy.

He shrugged. "Worth a shot. McGonagall will kill you if she's not though – destroying property and all that." Harry smiled.

"We're not students anymore, Malfoy." He turned to Ron. "You're better with this sort of thing."

Malfoy took a step forward. "You're not going to blast it open, are you? She's right next to the wall, if she's in there – that could kill her."

"Don't be such an idiot, I'm eroding it," Ron explained, a small smile on his face. Malfoy stepped away, watching curiously as the rock started to eat away at itself.

As he was closest, Malfoy was the first to reach Hermione when her body was revealed, and he quickly moved his hands over her body.

"Leg's broken, cracked ribs." He paused. "That's all I can tell – we should get her to the Hospital Wing."

Harry nodded. "I'll go to McGonagall, you and Ron take her up." Harry started to walk away, but stopped. "Do you have any idea what happened?" He directed the question at Malfoy, who shook his head – he'd talk to Pansy later. Harry stared at him for a beat longer before leaving, and Malfoy gently lifted Hermione off of the ground.

"Are you sure you should do that?" Ron asked, walking quickly alongside him.

"I could levitate her, but this is quicker. I figure you want to explain what happened," Malfoy said quickly, and Ron nodded. They reached the Hospital Wing within five minutes, and Madame Pomfrey rushed over, directing Malfoy towards an empty bed and getting and explanation from Ron.

"I've got to go, nobody's meant to know I'm looking after her." Malfoy gestured towards where Hermione lay.

"We'll need you later, you know that," Ron said, not getting up from where he sat, holding Hermione's hand in his.

"I'll be in my dormitory." Malfoy left without another word, turning left and clambering into a small tunnel, hoping Pansy's habits hadn't changed.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: No Dramione in this chapter, unfortunately, but there is a fair amount of plot furthering. As you'll be able to tell, this isn't the last chapter, I've decided to extend it a fair bit. Special thanks to my beta, AJ, for beta-ing so quickly for this chapter :) ~N**

* * *

Hermione woke up alone in the dark, and for a minute she thought she was still trapped, that the half-lucid memories were her brain's way of coping. But as she sat up, the pain in her side was fainter, and the rustling of bed sheets confirmed she was elsewhere. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, the curtains surrounding her bed confirmed that she was, as suspected, in the Hospital Wing. She reached for where her wand was usually kept, hoping to send off a Patronus to get someone, but her hand clutched at an empty wand holster, and panic settled in her throat.

The curtains rustled as someone ducked in, and Hermione opened her mouth to scream. "Hermione? Are you up?" Hermione relaxed slightly as the light from the end of the wand revealed a familiar shock of red hair, and she shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny.

"Yes, I'm awake." She answered, and Ron sat down in the chair next to the bed.

Ron made to reach for her hand, but seemed to think better of it. "Are you alright? Pomfrey healed the ribs and the leg no problem, but she said something about internal bleeding or ham-something." Hermione smiled at the familiarity of Ron's babble.

"Haemorrhaging. I'm a little sore, but it's nothing to wake Madam Pomfrey over. I'm assuming those potions are for the internal trauma." She gestured to the night stand, where three potions sat. "Do you have my wand?" She watched Ron's face, and it nearly mirrored the expression of five years ago when they'd had to break the news to Harry about his Nimbus.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. "We haven't found it yet, Harry and a few others are looking in the space you were trapped in. There's a whole network of tunnels back there; we can't figure out if it's old or not."

"You should ask Malfoy, he seems to know all the new passageways and whatnot." Hermione suggested, trying not to show the worry she felt.

Ron nodded, smiling slightly. "Obviously. Me and Harry are a bit more with it after the training, but you still like to be in charge."

"Force of habit, I suppose." Another sore subject; the feeling that they no longer needed her. Hermione grasped at another topic. "How's being an Auror?"

Ron rubbed his hand over the back of his head. "Yeah, it's good. Different than it must have been in the war, but we're still doing something, you know? There's always Death Eaters in hiding or murderers, so I'll never be out of a job." Hermione dragged up a smile at the black humour, but Ron was more perceptive nowadays. "Sorry, that was a bit bad taste given the circumstances."

"It's fine; humour is always better than pity." Hermione replied, suddenly overwhelmed with tiredness. Her jaw cracked as she yawned, and Ron chuckled.

"Go to sleep. If I'm not here when you wake up, Harry will be." Despite his reluctance to take her hand, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, something Hermione sleepily stored away for later analysis.

* * *

"Where's Pansy?" Astoria looked up from her work, a smile settling on her lips when she saw who had bothered her.

She raised one shoulder, examining Malfoy closely. "She didn't come back to the dorm last night," she replied carefully, still watching his face.

"Did you see her after she left?" Malfoy slid into the chair opposite the brunette, tapping his fingers against the desk as Astoria thought.

Astoria's eyes lit up, and she stood, sweeping her things into her bag haphazardly. "I was walking back from… a stroll. (Malfoy ignored the pause and the blush.) I saw her slipping behind a tapestry. I can take you there, if you want." Malfoy would rather she just told him where it was, but the girl seemed intent on walking with him either way, so he followed her as she left, remaining half a step behind her all the way up to the Astronomy Tower.

Astoria pointed to where the tapestry hung, and Malfoy frowned – it was definitely new. "I thought she might have jumped off, but I looked behind and it's just a very steep tunnel," Astoria said, almost apologetically.

Malfoy turned to thank her, but Astoria interrupted him. "You won't tell the Aurors that I showed you this, will you? Thin ice, and all that…" He nodded, and she left after a muttered thank you. Malfoy thought about sending a message to an Auror; preferably not the terrible twosome, but decided against it, not knowing who – or what – he'd find.

With a resigned sigh, Draco tucked his wand into the holster on his arm, sliding into the tunnel without a backwards glance.

* * *

"You don't remember who tortured you? Who," the Auror, who had told her to call him 'Shafiq', looked down at his notes, "broke three ribs, your right leg and used several counts of the Cruciatus Curse, among other things."

Hermione bit back a retort, tired of the man's scepticism. "No, I don't remember most of it. The room was pitch black for the bits I do remember, which I have told you, McGonagall, Harry, Ron and Madam Pomfrey." The Auror shook his head, muttering something as he wrote down what she'd said. Hermione's already frayed patience disappeared. "Unless you think I'd protect the person who did all that to me, then why is this necessary?" She snapped, and Shafiq looked up from his notes, clearly evaluating her.

"I have to be thorough, Miss Granger, and from what I can tell, Draco Malfoy has been spending a lot of time with you…" he trailed off, and Hermione's face reddened at the implication in his tone.

She clasped her hands to stop them from visibly shaking in anger. "If you don't have clearance to know why Malfoy and I were seen together, then I can't help you. But I know it wasn't him." Shafiq opened his mouth to ask another question, but Madam Pomfrey interrupted, all but shooing him out.

"Do you really expect me to sleep?" Hermione asked once Shafiq left, swallowing the potion Madam Pomfrey handed her with a grimace.

Madam Pomfrey smiled. "As much as I think you need rest, my insistence was more for his benefit than yours." She left without another word, and when Harry pushed open the curtains around her bed, he found a much cheerier Hermione.

"You pissed off Shafiq." He informed her, after ascertaining that she was well. "He wants you in for questioning, as well as Malfoy."

Hermione tilted her head, confused. "Hasn't Malfoy been questioned yet?" Harry shook his head, taking a sip of the coffee that sat on Hermione's bedside table.

"He wasn't in the dorm where he said he'd be, and I can't find him on the map." He paused. "I know you've said that he wasn't the one who hurt you, but it looks suspicious, Hermione; even you've got to admit that."

Hermione snatched the cup from him, draining the dregs and ignoring the pain the quick movement caused. "Why would he kidnap me, torture me and then help find me? It makes no sense. He's a scapegoat, and the Auror department are clutching at straws."

Harry snorted. "We prefer to say 'exploring every possibility' and 'getting all the information we can', but I see your point." He visibly sobered, and a few seconds later Hermione knew why. A different Auror stuck his head through the gap in the curtain.

"Can I come in?" He asked, and Hermione nodded. "Shafiq seems to think you're giving us some trouble." He reminded Hermione of Lupin despite his youth, and the tone of his voice mocked the Auror more than her. "He's been reassigned. I'm Grus Macmillan." He extended his hand, and Hermione shook it, eyes flickering to Harry's before returning to Grus.

"Have you found out anything else?" She asked tentatively, and the Auror smiled.

"Not yet; we've still got a team exploring the tunnels – there're miles of them – and some of them are blocked by magic." His eyes hardened. "Of course, those are probably the more interesting ones. We might have some Unspeakables down here soon to see what they can do. You've certainly helped uncover a mystery, Miss Granger." Harry coughed, and Grus glanced at him before backtracking. "Obviously these aren't the best circumstances to find them in."

Hermione smiled, feeling comfortable enough to ask another question. "Have you found Malfoy yet?"

"No, but we've got people looking." He paused. "When I say people, I mean Weasley and Williamson, whom Potter is going to replace." Grus turned to Harry who nodded, squeezing Hermione's hand before he left.

"I'll try and have someone keep you updated." Grus said before following him out.

* * *

"Fuck." The word echoed off of the walls of the tunnel, and Malfoy mentally berated himself. He pulled off his sock and shoe, wand lit to see the damage. Two of his toes were crooked, and he hissed in pain when he jostled them. Wordlessly, he tried to heal them, but nothing happened. He swore again, muttering the 'episkey' and wincing as the toes cracked back into place. Dimming the light from his wand, Malfoy searched the ceiling and walls of the tunnel, hoping for a clue as to what it was and coming up blank. He glanced from left to right, this time examining the floor, and he headed to the left, following the more worn path as it twisted and turned.

Malfoy's footsteps echoed in the corridor, and he felt as if everything he did was too loud – his breathing sounded ragged in the silence and a buzzing filled his ears. At every corner he stopped, casting a silent revealing charm before continuing. It felt like he'd been walking for hours until he came across a shimmering golden mist blocking the tunnel ahead. Malfoy shot a few spells at it, but all passed straight through. He debated turning around, but the tunnel was beginning to climb upwards, the path becoming smoother.

"Fuck it." Malfoy muttered, taking a step into the mist. The world turned upside down; Malfoy found himself hanging from what was the floor, his hair falling in his eyes and arms straining to stay by his sides at the reverse in gravity. He thought back to his reading, but could remember nothing of a spell like this. Finally, he remembered overhearing a conversation he'd overheard between Granger and Potter early on in fifth year, and he tentatively raised his foot from the ground. The world righted itself again, and Malfoy continued, his grip on his wand tighter than before.

As another hour passed, Malfoy regretted not having taken food or drink, or applying any forethought to this as his stomach rumbled, and he had half a mind to turn back. That was quickly changed by a fork in the road, and a babble of voices coming from one direction, as well as wandlight. He cast a cushioning charm on his feet before moving closer to the wall, wand unlit but out as he cautiously moved along the tunnel.


End file.
